


outside (i'll let you decide)

by zutarianberry



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29428353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zutarianberry/pseuds/zutarianberry
Summary: Together at the lowest. Together at the highest. Together.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 6





	outside (i'll let you decide)

**Author's Note:**

> hiiiii, everyone! so, this is my very first story on ao3 and it’s just a small tribute to Katara and Zuko bc i love them so muuch. and they deserved to be together in the end. 
> 
> i meant to write something brief but that seems an impossible task to accomplish for me these days. i also tried to be a bit more inventive but i kinda decided to stick to the facts and embellish them with some subjective and biased reading on my behalf, oops!
> 
> inspiration has been drawn from Kate Chopin’s stories that i’ve been reading out of recently, and Zayn’s new album since i have “Outside” stuck in my head.
> 
> ok. ramble over. happy reading! comments and criticism are all welcome.
> 
> enjoy!

i.  
  
Maybe she could stop for some tea. She could feel the scent of the freshly brewed infusions that were being served at the Jasmine Dragon. Maybe she could benefit from being in the highest part of Ba Sing Se even if that was against what she believed in. The city hid so many secrets behind its walls and that didn’t sit well with her at all.  
  
It would be just a cup of tea and she would return to the meeting. Sometimes she didn’t consider herself capable enough for such affairs, but she had made her decision and she never gave up no matter how challenging certain situations had proved to be.  
  
Just a cup of tea to have a quiet moment. She stopped outside for a bit to think it over a little more when a familiar voice interrupted her train of thought. A feeling of dread jolted through her. “Zuko,” she thought and the mere mention of his name left a bitter sensation in her.   
  
Suddenly, she turned on her heels and hurried straight to the Earth King’s palace. What were Zuko and his Uncle doing in Ba Sing Se? Surely nothing good. The tea shop had seemed so welcoming –but it didn’t make any sense. She hadn’t seen Zuko but his face had appeared clearly in front of her, haunting and hateful.   
  
She could feel her rage boiling like the strong, unpredictable currents of a choppy sea. He wouldn’t find a way to harm them again. Not this time if she was there to prevent it.  
  
  
ii.  
  
It was humid and dark in the crystal catacombs below the city. She had woken up and her only comfort was the sound of the underground stream that flowed with a constant rhythm unlike her heart that was beating erratically with fear. She felt lost and alone. There was no one there to turn to for comfort. There was no way out.   
  
She stood up with the vivid memory of Jet in his final moments. She hated this city. It had only brought her grief and despair. She thought of her options and tried to calm herself. There weren’t any visible windows nor doors anywhere. She paced a little trying to take in the area, but no solution seemed to come to her.  
  
This was even worse than the desert. At least she had had Sokka, Toph and Momo to tag along and share the misfortune of being stranded in a place unknown to them without any sense of direction. She was resilient though. She had to be. For them at least. Although she was on her own now. And it felt lonely just like when her mother had been murdered, just like when their father had left her and Sokka behind to go to war.  
  
It could have been hours since she had been there, thinking, pacing, reflecting on how to get out of the hole where they had meant to bury her. She wasn’t going to accept such a fate. Maybe she was alone now, but her friends were out there and they needed her. It was important for her to get out of there. There had to be something she could do to get back to the city’s surface.  
  
She kept studying possibilities in her mind when the sound of loud voices and screaming topped the melody of the stream, the only source of ease that had been calming her down with the familiarity of its flow. A trap door opened from the outside and the sudden flash of light hurt her eyes. She brushed them with her closed hands gently and when she opened her eyes again she couldn’t believe her luck.   
  
“Zuko!” she didn’t mean to exclaim it with the familiarity she tasted on her lips as she pronounced his name. The person that they had sent him to keep her company was none other than the Prince himself. Enraged with herself and him, she crossed her arms over her chest in a protective gesture and started yelling at him.   
  
She had defeated him in the North Pole, then she had offered him her help when his sister had attacked their Uncle. Zuko was a riddle. She pitied him, but also hated him for what he represented in her eyes. She could read all the pain that the Fire Nation had brought upon the world during this never-ending war in Zuko’s features, and this recollection of events made her sad and angry at the same time.  
  
Zuko knew this would happen. He knew it. It was going far too good to be true and something like this was bound to happen sooner or later to him. He was rather surprised to see Katara buried in this hole with him though. He knew the Avatar was in the city. He had rescued his flying bison after all. It was a given that his friends were in the city as well.   
  
What he couldn’t fathom was how outraged Katara was. It hurt. He couldn’t explain it but there was something about her demeanor that hurt so much. He could feel her hurt and he hurt too. He wouldn’t take for granted everything she was saying about the Fire Nation though.   
  
“You don’t know what you are talking about,” he stated matter-of-factly, as if saying such a thing would calm her down. He didn’t really know what to do, but her sorrow was growing on him and he didn’t want to let that sink in.  
  
She contended with more force this time. She was crying. She had lost her mother because of the Fire Nation. The memory of his own mother came back to him. The pain was there and it was unavoidable.   
  
“I’m sorry. That’s something we have in common,” it stung, his voice was filled with palpable regret.   
  
A strange impulse took over Katara, she was willing to listen to Zuko. His concealed secrets were portraying him under a different light in her eyes. She didn’t have it in her to forgive him at the moment, but she stopped talking to listen to what he had to say. Something frightening had faded away suddenly and the walls of Ba Sing Se didn’t look as thick anymore.  
  
And he had opened up to her about his most painful memory that still haunted him to this day. And strangely she talked with him about it and they were seemingly having a civil conversation. Everything had happened so fast, and the topics were just too private and intimate. Maybe the circumstances were to blame. The two of them had felt trapped in this hole. And there was no way out, but reconciling their differences to join forces and get away together.  
  
He had never shared his pain with anyone. He had expressed his sorrow when he had kidnapped Aang in the North Pole, about how he had been lucky to be born as opposed to his sister who had been born lucky. She had offered him her understanding and a possibility to heal his scar and free him of the mark that had chased after him like a dark shadow for the past three years. Her hand was gentle and he had closed his eyes to feel it more intensely. His body had completely relaxed under her touch, she was willing to help him with words and deeds as she had always expressed it out in the open.

They were interrupted as if the moment wasn’t meant to last. If he could make something happen for real, he would have kept Katara by his side. She was understanding and caring like he hadn’t ever known anyone to be, except from his Uncle who was holding him tight against his chest with a smile brightening his elderly features. Katara was hugging Aang who was staring at him with a defiant look he hadn’t seen before.  
  
This peaceful settlement only lasted for a while. Screaming and shouting was heard from the outside and all of a sudden there was Azula and the Dai Lee and everything seemed to have led to this desperate situation of choosing sides and making up his mind one more time.   
  
When the days had been bright and sunny in Ba Sing Se, the sensation of making belief had been strong in the back of his mind. He wasn’t going to choose a false life of joy that wasn’t an option suited for him. He had endured enough pain already, maybe the time to join Azula to resume his previous journey had come. He chose to betray both his Uncle and Katara because of his sister and his father and what their acknowledgement of him as an honorable prince meant to him.   
  
“I thought you had changed,” Katara yelled from the other side of the stream as she waved her arms wrapped up in water against his arms wrapped up in fire.   
  
“I have changed,” he screamed at the top of his lungs trying to sound convincing enough. If she was in doubt about what his intentions were, he had been the one who was more clueless than ever. But he decided the comfort of going home was worthy enough to betray the trust of those who had been affectionate and understanding with him.

  
  
iii.   
  
The rooms of the temple were damp and cold. And she had made up her mind already. She couldn’t live with herself if she didn’t say this to him.  
  
She watched him from the threshold. He was unpacking unaware of being observed by her. His stuff was neatly spread on the bed. He was holding onto a framed picture. If she had had less anger in her, her curiosity would have been piqued. She convinced herself she wasn’t interested in any more of his tragic family stories. No matter how endearing that was and how much that added to Zuko’s personality.   
  
After a while, he turned around and saw her. He had probably sensed her presence being the alert fighter she knew he was. His features had softened so much since the last time she had stood before him during the most vulnerable moment he had been through in his life. He seemed relieved to see her, but she wasn’t going to change her mind now.   
  
Katara stood her ground stubbornly. It wasn’t her fault that Zuko had been pushed toward her as an inexorable twist of fate once again. She was doing this for Aang’s safekeeping or that’s what she was telling herself with as much eagerness as she could gather. Aang was the only hope they all had in order to save the world from its total and complete destruction.  
  
His alleviation faded away once she began uttering that menacing warning. He had never seen someone looking at him with the anger that was making her glow with bitterness. It was a flood of pent up rage that couldn’t be contained by the dam.   
  
When she left, he shared the sensation of that damp and cold layer that engulfed the atmosphere surrounding him. The fire that burned inside him seemed useless now. His only comforting thought was knowing that at least they weren’t buried in a hole underground this time.  
  
  
  
iv.  
  
In the days that followed, he had been studying Katara carefully and how she kept the team together. She knew exactly what to say and when to say it. She was like the moon organizing time through her tide management. The water ebbed smoothly at the shore. He was the disruptor. Ever since he had come aboard, Katara would refuse to meet his eyes. He had to do something about this. He didn’t want her to put up with him. He didn’t want her to hate him.  
  
He could still feel the tight grip on his wrists when she had pulled him in so he won’t fall down into the abyss after their encounter with Azula that morning. She didn’t have to do that. Sokka and Suki had exchanged strange looks but had said nothing about the event. Katara had caught him airborne and brought him back to the safety of Appa’s saddle with the strength of her arms and the driving force of the South Water Tribe spirit that dwelled within her.   
  
During the late hours of that day they were all sitting together in a circle chatting away the last logs of nighttime before going to sleep. He was trying to be funny. He had been looking for every gap to meddle in the conversation with quirky comments that would make him seem like the agreeable person he longed to be. Everyone else was willing to accept him and his antics to be friendly. It was heartwarming like the crackle of the flames in the center of their small gathering.   
  
Katara wasn’t keen on his efforts though. They were reminiscing about past times and Zuko had had the bright idea of cracking a joke of sorts about chasing Aang. She wouldn’t have it. She had been clear about this matter after all.   
  
Everyone else was celebrating Zuko and Katara was intent on not humoring them on this. She rose to her feet and left the circle in a fit of anger. Maybe Toph was right, sometimes she could show immature behavior, but she would never admit to that aloud. Sokka expressed his concern about what was going on with his sister. Immediately after Zuko got up as well and followed Katara’s steps toward the cliff. This time he heard Sokka wondering what was going on with him.  
  
The rustle of the green surroundings prevented her from noticing his presence behind her. She was standing there against the blows of the wind, her hair cascading violently behind her back, her hands clenched into tight fists.   
  
“This isn’t fair—,” he started emphatically. She turned around and listened to him with disbelief written all over her face. She felt betrayed. How insensitive could he be about it? Maybe she was being too melodramatic, but he should be well-aware of the reason why she didn’t want him around.   
  
She started screaming at him again just like she had in the catacombs. The scenery was just as glum as it had been back then. The wind whistled threateningly and the trees oscillated in an ominous dance of cold and dread.   
  
He felt his pulse shaking at the biting touch of the cold. Her voice never ceased nor trembled. She was really angry this time and he had given her reason enough to hate him. He had to come up with a plan. He had to rack his brain for ideas in order to find something that he could do for her to forgive him.   
  
  
  
v.   
  
It was a long night, sitting alone on a rock near her tent. Zuko stayed awake lost in his thoughts. Maybe he was pushing the boundaries taking the liberty to dig into Katara’s personal life which she had never asked for him to do. Slowly, slowly, slowly the dark turned into bright again.  
  
When she came out of her tent, she was genuinely surprised to see him. She had gone to bed with a general sensation of discomfort. She had truly believed him in Ba Sing Se. She had trusted him and he had betrayed that trust. She wanted to make an effort and forgive him. But she knew some feelings were stronger than others. Forgiving him would also mean that they would be able to get along and she wasn’t ready to befriend him once again. That would be a weak move on her part, or so she thought.   
  
“What do you want?” She would feign indifference to the hurt expression that was etched on his face every time they had to face look at each other. She would pretend she didn’t care about making amends with him. Even though deep down she knew she wanted to trust him again and consider him the worthy ally she knew he was.  
  
“I know who killed your mother,” she stopped brushing her hair at that. She turned to face him with enquiring eyes to appreciate his determination in the clarity of day.   
  
He elaborated on his peculiar morning greeting and, at that moment, her focus changed completely. She wasn’t interested in her argument with Zuko anymore. She didn’t care about anything at all. She was determined on getting revenge.   
  
They were slowed down on the start of their journey by Aang who was giving her a monk-of-the-air-temple trademark speech, but she wasn’t listening. Her judgment completely clouded by a storm that had been brewing in her for so long. Sokka didn’t like the idea either. However, Katara had made up her mind already. She was going on a hunt and nobody was going to stop her. Zuko had made up his mind as well. He was going to support her decision and accompany her and nobody was going to stop him.   
  
  
  
vi.  
  
They travelled with the bright face of the sun showing up from behind the hills. They marked their arrivals with the faint clarity of the moon that would shelter them, even if it had been obscured by darkened clouds high in the sky. **  
  
**Days and nights went by as they traveled. Zuko noted that Katara had grown dark circles under her eyes. Her eyes had been blue and clear like a sunny day of summer. They had oozed a brightness that had washed over him instantly. He had had the opportunity to appreciate them when he had saved her from the crumbling rocks. She had seemed to be grateful for a brief moment, but then she had immediately pushed him away. Her eyes were dull now, the spark of anger that had overcome her the night of their confrontation had been blurred by a vacant gaze.  
  
He was really worried about her. Maybe this hadn’t been the best idea after all. But he wouldn’t doubt her. She had to have the chance to face the person who had done her so wrong. He suggested her to get some sleep. She brushed him off by saying that she was strong enough to do what she had come to do.   
  
“This is it, Katara,” she had heard him calling her by her name, maybe for the first time.  
  
At the first encounter they had, she resorted to bloodbending. He stood there mesmerized at the heights of her abilities. She was really powerful, but that also meant she was showcasing a lack of control. This scenario was bringing back all those painful memories of loss and hurt that had been caused by none other than his father himself. This was the effect that the Fire Nation had on the other nations.

This was the bigger picture and Zuko had had his fair share partaking in it. Katara had every right to be hurt. He had confided in her that they were connected by their shared sorrow. However, when Azula showed up, he chose the people spreading this hate and destruction instead of siding with the ones who still had hope.  
  
The rain was pouring down intensely. That was the monster. She had every chance at success. Curtain after curtain of water. A damp blanket to wash all her pain away. But what kind of satisfaction would this bring to her though? Killing this man wouldn’t bring her mother back. Zuko had jumped in front of them and threatened their enemy to refrain from using firebending against them again.  
  
Zuko wasn’t the face of the enemy. He had never been. In her heart Katara could have recognized the face of the murderer and those features of hatred were nothing like Zuko’s. Now she could clearly tell them apart. The monster was pathetic and empty. This wasn’t worth her time.  
  
They had left early in the morning, they had arrived at night. Katara had stopped for a moment at the dock, Zuko had respected her need for space. After a while, she had made her way toward him and embraced him in the evening. He embraced her in return among the freshness and the warmth of the evening.  
  
She had made room for forgiveness in her heart and most importantly she didn’t have to pity him no more. Zuko had stood there by her side at all times. He had shown her support on every decision she had made no matter what she had chosen to do. He had believed in her better judgment. If he had been in her position, he would have wanted to make the right choice as he had this time.  
  
  
  
vii.  
  
The sun rose and set and the moon would follow suit. And this cycle repeated again and again. Zuko and Katara were the “liquidy hot offense” as Sokka had deemed them. And they both accepted it, agreed to it. They would take down all the blows successfully and have each other’s backs. Developing a dynamic between them went really smoothly as if it was natural for them to match their bending styles in order to support one another in the battlefield.   
  
They would sit in circles, they would sit on the steps of the stairs, they would be out in the training field and they would acknowledge each other. Maybe they weren’t purposefully yearning for the other’s presence, but most of the times they would find themselves near. She would let him know how glad she was they were friends. He would let her know how glad he was they were friends.   
  
The end of the war was drawing near and everyone was a bit nervous about it. Discussions and arguments had taken place here and there, but they would sort them out as the team they were. They were going to be assigned different tasks probably, but that didn’t stop them from having group hugs from time to time. Katara would be the one inviting Zuko to join in. He was grateful to her for it.  
  
When Aang disappeared for the hundredth time, Katara went to Zuko looking for advice since he was the expert on tracking Aang. Zuko didn’t really know what to say to that at first, but he was happy she could talk lightly about the events of the past which meant she didn’t hold a grudge against him anymore.  
  
Their path led them once again to the impenetrable gates of Ba Sing Se. The walls towered over them menacing and ominous. The city brought back memories of betrayal and bad decisions made to Zuko. Katara had introduced him to most of the members of the White Lotus that had made a courteous appearance to welcome them.   
  
He was truly grateful of how kind everyone was being around him and how hopeful they were as well. However, the thought of confronting his Uncle had him feeling worried and ashamed. She was the one who noticed and approached him.  
They sat together for a while. He was letting all his emotions out of his chest, she was listening to him attentively. When he made a pause for her to speak, she reassured him that his Uncle was going to forgive him because he was truly sorry and he had nothing to be afraid of.   
  
“He’ll forgive you. He will,” she was talking low and softly. And he believed her when she made him that promise.  
  
The moon was glowing with vivid light above the camp. Zuko was embracing his uncle with warm affection that was brightened by the candlelight in the corner of Iroh’s tent.  
  
“You’ll need help,” his Uncle had said to him with resolve during their last meeting before going to war.  
  
“Katara, how would you like to help me put Azula in her place?” She was the person he needed by his side at a time like this. She was the one he was willing to trust with a matter as important as this one.

“It will be my pleasure,” she responded with a tone that showed her determination, and it was set. Katara was the perfect partner to accompany Zuko and help him retrieve what rightfully belonged to him in order to forge a brand new image of the Fire Nation.  
  


  
viii.  
  
The comet had painted the skies in a mixed palette of saturated reds and oranges. Katara’s blue clothes stood out among so much reddened shades of anger and pain. Maybe that’s why Azula had directed her deadly attack toward her. Zuko had immediately recognized his sister’s intention and the impulse to stand in front of Katara to protect her had come to him almost naturally.  
  
When Zuko regained consciousness, the feeble memory of Ba Sing Se made an appearance. He felt the warmth coming from Katara’s hands healing his wound, putting an end to his suffering while marking him forever. But he would carry this scar with pride to remind him of the time he made the right decision when he chose to protect Katara over everything else. He had redirected lightning just like his Uncle had taught him from his learnings by waterbenders. She had healed his deadly wound using her healing abilities that one of the most renowned firebenders had praised in order to reassure her and let her know of how great her skills were.  
  
“She’s trying to separate _us_ ,” her words had been loud in his head and strong in his heart. He didn’t want anyone or anything to come between them anymore. He managed to smile through the biting burn of the wound.  
  
“Thank you, Katara,” saying her name and being grateful to her were two deeds he was so proud of. She looked so afflicted by his state. He wished he could reach out and wipe away her tears.   
  
“I think I’m the one who should be thanking _you_ ,” she responded with a relieved smile that contrasted with the sad shine of her tears. He had risked his life for her and she had managed to heal him even at the lack of the Spirit Water she had been given in the North Pole. He knew she didn’t have it anymore, and he had willingly sacrificed himself in order to protect her. He believed in her. She believed in him.  
  
She helped him up and the two of them stood together in the face of this darkened world that was struggling to find a guiding light. He felt really numb, but her grip was firm and determined.   
  
Katara couldn’t help herself but look at Zuko with admiration in her eyes. He was right. He was rising like the sun and she was like the moon embracing his light.   
  


  
ix.  
  
Little by little, the years went by peacefully. There was a lot to be done and a lot of discussions to be had, but they sorted them out with all the patience and care they were capable of. She was there to support him in his decisions. He was there to support her in her decisions. They were close and they willingly grew closer.   
  
When she visited, she had a room of her own at the palace. She wasn’t keen on the idea at first, but he had convinced her it was for the best. She had her own space for her projects and a panoramic view that shined in the sunlight that filtered through her window. It was nothing like home, but it was the familiarity of their dynamic that made everything feel so welcoming.   
  
When he visited, he would go on extensive trips marveling at the snowed-in landscapes. She had assigned him a wardrobe where she kept his warm clothes fresh for him to wear. He wasn’t sure about being clad in blue at first, but she had convinced him it was for the best. He loved the moon details on his favorite coat, when they shined they reminded him of her, her resilient spirit and her will to change things around for the betterment of others.  
  


  
x.  
  


One day they were at the top tower of the palace in the Fire Nation. They were standing next to each other one step shy away from the reeling as they observed the horizon full of possibilities and projects yet to be shared and discussed.  
  
“How have you been doing these days?” he asked. It didn’t feel like a polite sort of way to make conversation. It felt true and honest. It had a special effect on her mind when it came from him.  
  
“I feel like I’m on top of the world right now,” she answered earnestly. She really meant it. There was this unescapable sensation of freedom in his countenance and in his presence. She felt personally overcome by it. She welcomed this feeling to set her free and let herself out in the open.  
  
He was burning her with his intense gaze as he added nothing. She knew of those gazes. She knew how much he meant to her so she turned her whole body in his direction and faced him.   
  
“I love you, Zuko,” she declared without hesitation. “Do you love me too?” she questioned hastily but with a steady tone. It was her way of asking his permission to draw closer and kiss him just like she had wanted to since they had met for the first time after a long time waiting.  
  
Before she could approach him, he did it for her, closing the small distance that had been separating them from touch because they had been holding onto each other emotionally all day.   
  
“I love you, Katara,” he replied in an enthusiastic manner he could barely recognize coming from himself. She adored how deep he could feel emotions. It was something about him that had always been alluring to her.  
  
She stood a little higher on her toes as she encircled him with her arms in a warm embrace. Her lips pressed softly against his. He reciprocated immediately, kissing her ardently, cupping her face with his hands. A tender warmth spreading through them as gentle as the dew drops glistening on the leaves outside. The evening was blossoming through and through, grazing the landscape with waves and flames of color.   
  
“Decidedly on top of the world right now,” her eyes gleamed with a matching intensity to that of the fire that burned inside of him. The affection that she was pouring out for him had the passion of the water that flowed inside of her.   
  
Zuko held her tight against his chest and Katara felt their hearts beating in concert as they contemplated the sky with a feeling of safety and togetherness that only love could bring about.

  
  
  
THE END


End file.
